N'Abandonne Jamais
by AccioLexi
Summary: Quand le président français Antoine Gernis annonce la création d'une nouvelle émission télévisée, les Jeux de la Faim, Charlotte comprend qu'elle va mourir. Mais elle se jure de partir la tête haute. Elle se battra jusqu'au bout pour survivre.
1. Un début à tout

**Remerciements** : À la team Expiation, qui a bien voulu relire cette fic. J'vous aime tous !

**Note préliminaire** : Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur les Hunger Games. C'est assez nouveau, alors j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire ! J'ai voulu faire des Hunger Games dans la France de nos jours. Déjà, il avait fallu que je cherche un moment pour avoir mes tributs ; ils viendront des 27 régions françaises (DOM-TOM inclus). J'ai essayé de mettre une histoire relativement cohérente, et d'expliquer le plus de choses possibles dans l'histoire, mais évidemment, mon but premier n'était pas de faire un contexte politique particulièrement développé. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si vous avez une question ou si vous remarquez quelque chose de complètement illogique, je ne demande qu'à améliorer cette histoire ! Il a fallu que je revoie quelques règles, mais j'ai tenté de rester relativement proche de l'histoire originale.  
Evidemment, j'apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup les reviews ! ;-)  
Bonne lecture, et que le sort vous soit favorable !

(Quant aux Oubliés de Panem, ils reviendront, c'est promis. J'ai écrit le chapitre 2, partie 4, à peu près 5 fois. Et j'ai tout perdu. C'est très décourageant, mais je reprendrai l'écriture de cette fic, elle me tient vraiment à coeur !)

(N'hésitez pas à retrouver cette fic sur skyrock : jeux-de-la-faim : elle a une meilleure mise en page et des bonus !)

**Recherche** : Je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur/lectrice. Je serais enchantée si quelqu'un voulait bien me relire, surtout pour la cohérence et l'histoire.

**Disclaimer** : Si les Hunger Games m'appartenaient, j'aurais probablement moins de mal à payer mon loyer. Pire encore ; je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire !

* * *

Le grand réfectoire, accueillant un millier de jeunes informaticiens, était calme. On y entendait le bourdonnement des étudiants qui discutaient à mi-voix, le cliquetis des petites cuillers dans le bol de bouillie d'avoine.  
Et soudain, le silence le plus total. Elle releva la tête vers l'estrade. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'y tenait, droit et imposant, surplombant la mer d'uniformes bleu marine de l'Université d'Etat d'Informatique.  
"Bonjour à tous. Je suis Antoine Gernis, votre Président. Je vais vous parler des Jeux de la Faim", commença-t-il d'une voix forte.

Charlotte sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, surprise par la soudaine clarté dans sa chambre. Elle dormait très peu, habituée à travailler toute la nuit sur son ordinateur. Cette nuit, manifestement, elle avait atteint un point critique, songea-t-elle en se redressant dans sa chaise et en refaisant son chignon règlementaire, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas à l'Université, et qu'ici, elle pouvait se coiffer comme elle le souhaitait. Elle portait toujours sa blouse de la veille, maintenant froissée, le col tordu par les heures passées devant l'ordinateur à passer une main angoissée sur sa nuque. Pendant la semaine de permission qui lui avait été accordée pour retrouver sa famille avant la Moisson, il était hors de question de profiter des maigres ressources d'eau de sa famille pour prendre une douche. Ils en avaient besoin, et elle refusait d'être un poids pour ses parents.

Depuis un an, le Président leur parlait des Jeux de la Faim avec enthousiasme. C'était la nouvelle émission qu'il voulait faire regarder à tous les ménages de France, présentée comme un divertissement révolutionnaire - car avec le nouveau Président, tout était toujours révolutionnaire. C'était sa façon de faire : du sang, des larmes, de la sueur, et des réformes. Une révolution, toujours. Une révolution perpétuelle qui finirait par détruire la France, ils le savaient - mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Le Président, c'était Antoine Gernis. On ne savait pas trop d'où il sortait et quand il était arrivé avec ses idées révolutionnaires et son programme alléchant, il avait eu un beau succès aux législatives. Il était un peu extrémiste sur les bords, parfois trop à gauche, parfois trop à droite. Mais il proposait des mesures radicales, et ses concurrents étaient trop mous, trop conformistes, trop traditionnels. Ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance alors qu'il créait son parti, le Parti Révolutionnaire.  
Un beau jour, on avait vu Gernis à la télévision, en train d'expliquer que le président actuel avait choisi de lui laisser le pouvoir en raison de la situation économique et politique trop complexe à laquelle la France faisait face. Personne n'avait bronché. Personne ne bronchait plus, depuis quelques mois. La France était léthargique, apathique, incapable de se rebeller quand on abusait d'elle à force d'être prise pour une idiote. À l'époque, Charlotte venait de fêter ses seize ans.

Deux semaines plus tôt, elle était enfin devenue majeure – enfin, selon les anciens standards. La « politique de progrès » de Gernis avait descendu la majorité à douze ans. Selon Gernis, on était assez mature pour prendre des décisions à partir du moment où on commençait le collège – forcément en internat, maintenant. Si on ne pouvait pas payer la pension, il fallait arrêter les études et commencer à travailler. Tant pis pour l'éducation, l'argent primait, maintenant. La France était financièrement en forme par rapport aux pays voisins – mais le confort, la morale, l'égalité n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs. Charlotte avait eu de la chance ; avec son année d'avance, ses prédispositions dans le domaine informatique et son état de forme plus que correct, elle avait fait partie des quelques sélectionnés dans les trois universités militaires qui avaient ouvert la même année. Ils n'étaient pas en guerre, mais ils s'entraînaient dur. Ils seraient prêts à combattre à tout instant, ces trois mille jeunes adultes envoyés aux Universités d'Etat. Une était dédiée aux étudiants en biologie, une autre aux physiciens, la troisième, celle de Charlotte, se spécialisait dans l'informatique. L'ouverture de six nouvelles universités, dans de nouveaux domaines plus variés, était prévue pour l'année suivante. En attendant, elle s'entraînait, elle manœuvrait, elle travaillait et apprenait, et elle pouvait rentrer trois fois par an, pour une durée d'une semaine, dans sa famille.

On frappa un coup à sa porte.

Il était exactement huit heures du matin, et elle avait encore passé la nuit devant son ordinateur – c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise dès ses premières semaines d'université, à créer de nouveaux algorithmes tout le long de la journée, et coder la nuit. Les ordinateurs, c'était son domaine, sa sécurité. L'accès aux serveurs étrangers était impossible, et la connexion étroitement surveillée, bien sûr. Tout contact avec le reste du monde était coupé.

-Entre, intima Charlotte en passant la main sur ses yeux fatigués.

Son frère, Thomas, passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Thomas était assez bon élève, et surtout très robuste. A quinze ans, il mesurait déjà un mètre quatre-vingts, et arborait une carrure assez impressionnante, qui l'avait fait remarquer par les représentants de l'Université d'Etat de Biologie, où il ferait son entrée après avoir terminé le lycée généraliste. Charlotte et lui avaient de la chance ; ils étaient en sécurité, certains de pouvoir travailler pour le gouvernement et d'avoir de quoi manger à chaque repas. Pas besoin de marché noir ou de compter soigneusement les tickets de rationnement chaque matin pour eux. Charlotte était nourrie, logée et blanchie par l'Etat - elle avait même une maigre solde, si elle souhaitait se nourrir d'autre chose que les rations de son régiment ou porter un autre vêtement que son uniforme bleu marine d'étudiante d'Université d'Etat. Quant à son frère, s'il devait rater des repas quand il rentrait chez ses parents, il bénéficiait d'un logement subventionné au lycée, et d'une bourse versée à leurs parents chaque mois.  
Ce n'était toutefois pas assez pour payer la scolarité de Laure, leur petite soeur. Elle n'était pas assez brillante en cours pour avoir attiré le regard des responsables gouvernementaux ; alors qu'elle approchait de son treizième anniversaire, elle avait dû arrêter l'école six mois auparavant, et suivait un enseignement technique de cuisine. À la fin de ses deux ans de formations, elle devrait commencer à travailler pour gagner sa vie.

-Hé, Cha', les lettres sont arrivées. On t'attend dans le salon pour les ouvrir.

Charlotte se leva d'un pas lourd, hochant la tête et enregistrant soigneusement le petit poème qu'elle s'était amusée à rédiger.

-Il reste des haricots d'hier, annonça Thomas avec un sourire.

Un petit déjeuner, c'était un vrai luxe chez les civils depuis le début des mesures d'austérité de deux ans auparavant. Ne vivant pas en pleine ville, mais dans une maison de montagne, leur jardin était doté d'un petit potager, et ses parents s'étaient mis à le cultiver avec zèle depuis que toute la nourriture était rationnée. Les cultures personnelles étaient encore légales, bien que rien n'indique qu'elles le resteraient longtemps, et ils avaient de quoi manger à leur faim presque tous les jours grâce à ces petites plantations.

-Bonjour, Charlotte ! l'accueillirent ses parents avec un sourire crispé.

Ils tentaient de ne pas montrer leur nervosité, mais ils avaient aussi peur qu'elle. Ils pouvaient parfaitement perdre deux de leurs enfants aujourd'hui, simplement à cause de ces enveloppes. Mais dans ces enveloppes, il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit tiré au sort, et qu'ils puissent tous trois continuer leur vie et regarder les Jeux de la Faim à la maison, avec leur famille, avant de retourner en cours. L'Université de Charlotte proposait plusieurs spécialités, et elle avait songé, entre autres, à se lancer dans l'étude des techniques audiovisuelles pour faire partie de l'organisation des Jeux. C'était glauque, c'était franchement écœurant, mais ça lui garantissait un bon travail, un salaire plus que correct et une sécurité certaine pour toute sa famille. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

-Salut, maman, bonjour papa ! répondit-elle en les embrassant, tentant également d'être joyeuse.

Laure ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète, contrairement au reste de la famille qui déguisait tant bien que mal la peur. Elle leva les yeux.

-On t'attend, Cha'. On peut ouvrir les enveloppes, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
-Oui, oui, allez-y ! répondit leur mère, et les parents se tinrent debout, en silence, alors que chacun des trois enfants de la famille prenait l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

_Charlotte Levallois_  
_42, chemin des Fontaines_  
_38750 Huez_

Thomas regardait son enveloppe d'un air absent, ne faisant pas mine de vouloir l'ouvrir de sitôt. Laure avait déjà lu sa lettre en diagonale, et arborait un air passablement soulagé. Il y en avait au moins une à qui rien n'arriverait cette année, alors. Charlotte glissa le doigt sous le rebord de l'enveloppe, et l'ouvrit d'un geste, sortant sa lettre.

_Mademoiselle Charlotte Levallois,_  
_Comme vous le savez, le tirage au sort préliminaire des Jeux de la Faim a eu lieu cette semaine dans chaque région de France. Deux jeunes gens, âgés de douze à dix-huit ans, auront l'honneur de représenter leur région dans cette première édition des Jeux. Le tirage au sort préliminaire a désigné cent jeunes hommes et cent jeunes femmes pour se rendre au chef-lieu de chaque région, afin de participer à la Moisson, autrement dit le second tirage au sort, qui désignera l'identité des deux représentants de la région._  
_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre nom a été tiré au sort pour vous rendre à Lyon et participer à la Moisson des représentants de la région Rhône-Alpes. Une voiture du gouvernement viendra vous chercher samedi 20 mars à 10h00._  
_Veuillez agréer, mademoiselle, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Comité des Hauts-Juges des Jeux de la Faim_

Charlotte se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de poser la lettre sur la table. Un regard à sa mine sombre suffit à ses parents pour qu'ils comprennent. Le silence se fit lourd, rompu uniquement par le froissement du papier dans les mains de Thomas. Un instant plus tard, il écrasait son poing sur la table basse en merisier, les faisant tous sursauter. Laure les fixa tous les deux, puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, la tête basse. Comme ses deux aînés, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas pleurer en public. Charlotte garda la tête haute en la regardant partir, soulagée - elle n'aurait jamais réussi à trouver les mots pour la rassurer, de toute façon.

-Merde, merde, MERDE ! s'exclama Thomas, et Charlotte passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.  
-T'as été tiré au sort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui lui semblait bien plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, et il hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot, fixant obstinément l'enveloppe.

Le silence s'installa dans le salon, interrompu par le claquement sourd de la porte de la chambre de Laure.

-Ce n'est qu'un tirage au sort préliminaire, dit leur père d'une voix lasse, tentant probablement plus de se convaincre lui-même que de les rassurer. Vous avez seulement une chance sur cent de représenter la région. Ce n'est rien du tout, d'accord ? On ne va pas commencer à s'inquiéter maintenant, vous n'avez presque aucune chance d'avoir un quelconque problème.  
-Je vais me promener, annonça Charlotte d'une voix distante, en se levant.

Personne ne chercha à la retenir. Elle avait une chance sur cent d'aller à ces Jeux. Et si elle y allait, elle avait une chance sur cinquante-quatre de survivre. C'était trop peu, beaucoup trop peu. Son frère. Elle. Ils étaient ensemble au second tirage au sort. Et il y avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, qu'ils doivent y aller ensemble. Et dans ce cas, au moins un devrait mourir.

Charlotte claqua la porte d'entrée de la maison. Si elle n'était pas chez elle le lendemain à dix heures, quand la voiture du gouvernement viendrait la chercher, sa famille en subirait les conséquences, le message avait été très clair lors des différentes annonces de présentation des Jeux. Mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait encore librement prendre l'air. Elle avait une semaine de permission, il lui restait trois jours pour profiter de l'air frais. Enfin, plus qu'un, puisque la permission était passablement écourtée par sa nomination.  
Elle ne voulait pas aller aux Jeux. Elle était en forme, entraînée au combat par l'Université, intelligente, mais elle ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-cinq, et sa mince silhouette ne faisait pas le poids contre un grand gaillard. Bon sang, même son petit frère, un gamin de quinze ans, était parfaitement capable de lui coller une raclée à tout instant.  
Mais elle n'y était pas encore, pas vrai ? Elle avait encore toute une journée avant de savoir si elle était vraiment tirée au sort ou non. Comme l'avait si bien dit son père, ce n'était qu'un tirage au sort préliminaire. Elle n'avait jamais gagné à la tombola de son école quand elle était petite, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait tirée au sort aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie ? C'était complètement illogique. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'imaginer le pire.

Quand Charlotte arriva chez elle deux heures plus tard, elle n'adressa la parole à personne, se rendant directement dans sa chambre, et ouvrant son éditeur de texte préféré. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Rien de tel que de coder un peu pour cela.  
Elle aurait tout le temps de paniquer le lendemain.


	2. La Faucheuse

**Remerciements** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et encore plus à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review !  
**Note** : Un chapitre un peu plus long pour attaquer les choses sérieuses, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =) Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me relire - pas forcément les fautes d'orthographe mais surtout la cohérence de l'histoire et la construction des personnages ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Comme d'hab.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une nuit sans dormir. Charlotte parcourait sans relâche des blogs, des forums, des sites divers qui parlaient des Jeux de la Faim. Comment se préparer, comment survivre, comment combattre ? Le sujet avait déjà été traité mille fois en un an. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir écrasée par le poids de son insouciance précédente. Si elle s'y était prise plus tôt, elle s'en serait sortie.  
En attendant, elle faisait partie des cent filles âgées de douze à dix-huit ans sélectionnées pour le tirage au sort de la région Rhône-Alpes, et son frère serait dans la même pièce qu'elle.  
Le réveil sonna, et elle l'éteignit machinalement. Il était neuf heures. Dans une heure, on viendrait la chercher. Elle enfila une blouse, un jean confortable, et des baskets. Hors de question de paraître jolie, l'important, c'était de se sentir le plus à l'aise possible. Le stress la submergerait bien assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas en plus l'inconfort de vêtements inadaptés à supporter. Cela n'irait pas du tout.  
Charlotte ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Surprise par la vague de froid qui s'engouffrait, elle enfila sa veste d'uniforme, le seul élément qu'elle avait le droit de porter en permission. Chaude et confortable, cette veste était idéale pour le tirage au sort final. Elle reposa les doigts sur le clavier, et se laissa emporter par les algorithmes. Ils étaient carrés, clairs, compréhensibles. Ils n'étaient pas subjectifs, ne variaient pas avec le régime politique, ils constituaient un environnement stable, sécurisant, sans émotion et sans peur. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle aimait tant le monde du code et l'univers des mathématiques.

Thomas frappa à la porte.  
-Hé, Cha', t'es bientôt prête ? Faudrait te bouger, histoire de dire au revoir aux parents à Laure.  
-J'arrive, répondit simplement Charlotte en resserrant sa queue de cheval habituelle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Thomas siffla entre ses dents.

-Jolie veste ! Tu crois que j'aurai la même ?

Elle hocha la tête. S'il entrait dans une Université d'État - et cela impliquait qu'il ne serait pas tiré au sort maintenant, ou qu'il survivrait aux Jeux - il porterait effectivement la version masculine de cet uniforme. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de demander, Thomas fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien ; mieux valait ne pas rappeler à voix haute qu'il pouvait très bien devenir le représentant de sa région d'ici trois heures. Ils n'étaient pas superstitieux en temps normal, mais quand une vie était en jeu, on avait une certaine tendance à se raccrocher à ce genre de détails.

Charlotte et son frère descendirent dans le salon. Il restait une demi-heure. Laure jouait du piano, un air entêtant, calme. Elle le trouvait sinistre, mais peut-être n'était-ce que son esprit qui déformait la musique pour l'adapter à ses pensées. C'était elle qui était d'humeur sinistre, probablement, pas cet air. Peut-être l'aurait-elle trouvé simple et beau une autre fois. Leur mère lisait le journal sur la table basse, café à la main. Ce n'était plus le café d'autrefois, chaud et à l'arôme puissant, mais une espèce d'eau brunâtre qu'on servait en poudre. Charlotte se félicitait de ne jamais avoir apprécié le café ; la simple vision de cette tasse lui faisait plisser le nez de dégoût.

-Où est papa ? demanda Thomas.  
-Il est parti voir le maire pour son recensement. Il devrait revenir d'ici une dizaine de minutes, je pense, répondit-elle d'un air absent en continuant à feuilleter son journal.

Charlotte se servit un verre d'eau et prit quelques noix dans un grand saladier, les brisant pour faire de leur chair son petit-déjeuner. Le silence se fit lourd dans la pièce, alors que Laure cessait de jouer du piano et retournait dans sa chambre. L'ambiance était pesante, et la pièce glaciale. Même lorsque leur père rentra à la maison, ils se contentèrent de le saluer, et de retomber dans leur mutisme empreint d'angoisse.

Le son de la sonnette de la maison les fit tous sursauter, mais s'avéra presque soulageant. Enfin, l'attente était terminée.  
Charlotte et Thomas sortirent du salon pour accueillir deux hommes vêtus d'un costume-cravate impeccable.

-Mademoiselle et Monsieur Levallois ? Nous allons devoir vous prendre un peu de sang pour vérifier votre identité, si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit le premier homme d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que cela avait intérêt à ne pas les déranger.

Charlotte avait l'habitude des prises de sang hebdomadaires de l'Université, et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle se fit piquer le bout du doigt. Thomas, quant à lui, ne put retenir un sifflement, mais ne prononça pas un mot de protestation non plus.  
Ils dirent au revoir à leurs parents et à leur petite soeur, rapidement, tentant de garder leurs émotions pour eux, puis s'assirent dans la grande voiture noire garée devant la maison. Un corbillard, songea amèrement Charlotte.

Le deuxième homme en noir, aux cheveux blonds coupés très courts, se retourna vers eux une fois qu'ils furent installés.

-Vous êtes la huitième région où le tirage au sort final a lieu, vous le saviez ?

Charlotte hocha la tête.

-J'ai vu le nom des représentants sur un site, c'est tout.  
-N'hésitez pas à regarder le tirage au sort, en tout cas, insista-t-il en leur tendant ce qui s'avéra être la télécommande d'un lecteur DVD.

L'ordinateur de Charlotte lui manquait déjà. Elle avait vraiment besoin du calme qu'il lui procurait. Elle alluma l'écran.

Le premier tirage au sort était celui de Bourgogne. Charlotte le regarda sans grand intérêt. Cent garçons, cent filles, deux tirages au sort. La fille avait quinze ans, selon le présentateur, et monta sur scène en larmes, manquant de tomber en grimpant les trois marches de l'estrade. Quant au garçon, il n'avait que douze ans, mais il fit preuve d'un peu plus de courage en retenant, manifestement à grand-peine, ses pleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'estrade. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la Guadeloupe - là, un autre garçon de douze ans fut appelé. S'il ne broncha pas en se dirigeant vers le présentateur, le silence de la foule fut interrompu par un grand cri aigu, et les caméras se braquèrent sur une femme mûre qui venait de tomber au sol, sans connaissance. La voix off le présenta comme sa mère, et Thomas passa le bras autour des épaules de sa soeur, aussi secoué qu'elle. La fille, par contre, était la première à sembler pouvoir s'en sortir dans ces Jeux de la Faim : elle était robuste, et semblait parfaitement sûre d'elle alors qu'elle montait aux côtés du présentateur, ne montrant aucune réaction mis à part un petit sourire d'impatience. Charlotte la trouva terrifiante - et c'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa vraiment que cette fille allait se battre jusqu'à la mort, contre des pauvres gamins de douze ans et des brutes absolues. Qu'elle aussi, peut-être ; cela, elle le saurait dans un peu plus de deux heures. Encore choquée par cette soudaine prise de conscience, elle n'accorda aucun intérêt au tirage au sort de la région suivante, ni à celui de la Basse-Normandie qui venait juste après, et remarqua seulement que le garçon alsacien semblait particulièrement musclé. L'Aquitaine sut attirer son attention, cependant, avec un garçon de dix-huit ans à la carrure d'armoire à glace, et qui semblait absolument enchanté d'avoir été tiré au sort, comme si Noël arrivait en avance. Quant à la fille, elle arborait une mine terrifiée. Elle devait mesurer un mètre cinquante à tout casser. Charlotte n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'apitoyer ; ils passaient déjà à la dernière des annonces déjà faites, celle de Provence-Alpes-Côte-d'Azur. Les deux représentants de la région étaient âgés de dix-huit ans ; tous deux pouvaient se targuer d'un corps fin mais musclé, et la détermination dans leurs yeux était très proche. Pourtant, la voix off précisa qu'ils provenaient, lui de Digne, elle de Nice, et s'étonnant de leur caractère et de leur carrure similaires, jugea bon d'insister sur le fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Le commentateur ajouta de plus que la garçon était relativement connu dans le milieu sportif ; il avait gagné les Championnats d'Europe Junior de pentathlon moderne trois semaines auparavant.  
Charlotte fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer les cinq sports qui composaient cette discipline. Il y avait la natation et la course à pied, elle en était certaine ; quant aux trois autres, impossible de s'en souvenir. En tout cas, l'identité du garçon expliquait sa mine volontaire ; il avait l'habitude de la compétition - quoique sa vie n'en dépendait probablement pas en temps normal. Quant à sa carrière, elle serait probablement finie quoi qu'il arrive ; Charlotte songea que même s'il gagnait, il ne voudrait probablement plus jamais se mesurer à d'autres personnes dans un concours de force.

Les vidéos s'interrompirent, et l'homme blond récupéra le disque et la télécommande. Il n'avait pas une tête de tueur, et on ne l'aurait certainement pas imaginé en train d'envoyer deux adolescents vers une mort certaine ; il semblait plutôt destiné à un travail de bureau. Comptable, peut-être ; il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont la monture de ses lunettes rectangulaires glissait sur son nez qui le rendait parfaitement inoffensif en apparence. Quant à son collègue, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose ; lui, contrairement au premier, arborait un corps particulièrement musclé. Il conduisait la voiture en silence, et à l'arrière de sa nuque, Charlotte put distinguer le haut d'un tatouage.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard, dans un silence toujours aussi pesant. On leur piqua à nouveau le doigt à la sortie de la voiture, et Charlotte se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas simplement pris un tube de leur sang tout à l'heure plutôt que de récupérer deux fois une goutte. Craignaient-ils qu'il y ait eu un échange dans la voiture ? C'était pourtant parfaitement impossible. Une femme en uniforme s'approcha d'eux - Charlotte distingua, glissé dans sa ceinture, un pistolet. Elle sépara Thomas de sa sœur, expliquant qu'ils allaient être coiffés et maquillés pour le plateau télévisé. Aucun des deux ne protesta, et Charlotte suivit docilement la femme. Devant elle se trouvait un grand bloc de béton doté de larges fenêtres teintées. La femme qui l'escortait ouvrit une petite porte, et Charlotte s'arrêta, surprise. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le bâtiment de béton constituait la nouvelle annexe de l'Opéra de Lyon - et à cet instant, elle se trouvait dans un grand vestiaire somptueusement décoré, comme le reste de l'Opéra, formant un contraste frappant avec l'aspect extérieur de l'annexe.

-Vous êtes la candidate numéro quarante-deux, lui apprit la femme en lui apposant une étiquette sur la poitrine. Souvenez-vous en bien ; tout s'organisera à partir de votre matricule jusqu'à ce soir. Personne ne peut retenir les prénoms de tous les candidats de toute façon. Vous êtes donc dans la loge...  
-Quarante-deux, compléta Charlotte. J'ai compris.  
-Très bien. Je dois aller accueillir d'autres jeunes, je vais donc vous laisser faire. Si vous avez le moindre problème, parlez-en à voix haute ; il y a des micros partout, rappela sa responsable, sa voix teintée d'une légère menace.

Rassurant. Charlotte avança le long du hall, rejoignant un grand couloir marqué "Loges 1 à 50". Un homme se trouvait derrière la porte ouverte de la loge qui portait son numéro, triant soigneusement des palettes de maquillage. Charlotte s'arrêta en voyant la grande photo d'elle qui ornait le mur, et s'éclaircit la gorge. L'homme se retourna et la vit.  
Il avait un de ces visages auxquels on ne peut attribuer un âge ; le front lisse mais les yeux cernés, il semblait perdu entre la vingtaine et la quarantaine. Il était impeccablement vêtu, rappelant à Charlotte les anciennes publicités d'avant la Révolution lors de laquelle Gernis avait pris le pouvoir. Elle se souvenait des magazines où on pouvait voir, perdus entre les pages, ces visages lisses de modèles, ressemblants mais jamais tout à fait les mêmes. Ses biceps roulaient sous le tee-shirt d'un groupe censuré et interdit de diffusion depuis une longue année. Il portait également un jean foncé et une longue écharpe décorée de différentes teintes de rouge autour du cou. Il portait les cheveux relativement courts, manifestement décolorés, et - Charlotte cligna des yeux, croyant tout d'abord qu'elle avait mal vu - un léger trait d'eye-liner sur les paupières.

-Salut ! lui dit-il en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, ne l'embrassant que sur la seconde joue.

-Je suis Ayrton. On m'a dit que tu étais le numéro quarante-deux, mais comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il avec un intérêt non feint, et prise au dépourvu, elle força un petit sourire.  
-Charlotte.  
-C'est joli. J'aime bien ce prénom.  
-Merci, répondit-elle simplement,confuse.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de te changer, expliqua tout d'abord l'homme en s'éloignant d'elle pour attraper une palette de maquillage. Les vêtements que tu as choisis ce matin sont censés illustrer ta personnalité lors du tirage au sort, d'après les autorités, donc tu vas devoir les garder. Cela dit, j'aime beaucoup ta veste, elle vient d'où ?  
-C'est mon uniforme de l'Université... commença Charlotte, avant de s'interrompre. Je n'ai vraiment pas compris, désolée. Vous êtes qui, en fait ?  
-Ils ne t'ont pas expliqué ce qui allait t'arriver ? demanda Ayrton, la surprise s'inscrivant sur ses traits gracieux. Je suis censée te coiffer et te maquiller pour le tirage au sort. Après ça, soit tu n'es pas choisie et tu peux rentrer chez toi, et on ne se revoit jamais, soit tu es choisie, et je suis responsable de de ta coiffure, de ton maquillage, de tes vêtements, bref, de toute ton apparence physique, jusqu'au début des Jeux. Je pensais qu'ils vous l'avaient expliqué, désolé !

Charlotte secoua simplement la tête.

-Eh bien, voilà, c'est fait. Techniquement, je crois que je suis ton Préparateur. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous désignent, en tout cas, quand ils nous donnent nos instructions.  
-Et tout le monde a un préparateur ?  
-Oui. Je suis le préparateur quarante-deux, pour la jeune fille quarante-deux. Si tu n'es pas tirée au sort, je peux rentrer chez moi et reprendre mon travail habituel.  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, votre travail habituel ? demanda Charlotte.  
-Styliste. Enfin, ça l'était - on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un métier très porteur en temps de dictature, glissa-t-il en souriant.

Charlotte manqua de s'étouffer. Il venait de qualifier le régime de Gernis de dictature, chose parfaitement vraie, certes, mais qui signifiait qu'il allait probablement se faire arrêter à l'instant où il sortait de la salle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien, la rassura Ayrton. Tiens, tu sais que j'ai demandé le numéro quarante-deux ?  
-Non, répondit Charlotte sans faire de remarque sur son soudain changement de sujet.  
-Est-ce que tu connais le _Guide du voyageur intergalactique_ ?  
-Je suis élève en informatique, j'ai quand même un minimum de culture ! répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, reconnaissant le titre d'un de ses ouvrages favoris.  
-Alors, quarante-deux, c'est...  
-La réponse à la Grande Question sur la Vie, l'univers et le reste, récita sagement la jeune femme en faisant mine de se détacher les cheveux.

Ayrton interrompit son geste.

-Je vais te maquiller d'abord, laisse donc tes cheveux attachés, ça sera plus pratique pour moi. Nous nous occuperons de tes cheveux après, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Cet homme étrange et sûr de lui plaisait bien à l'adolescente, qui s'assit sur le siège prévu pour elle, alors qu'il sortait une large palette de fond de teint.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour être parfaitement maquillée et coiffée. Charlotte se scrutait depuis dix bonnes minutes dans le miroir, incapable de croire qu'elle puisse être aussi jolie après ces retouches ; ses yeux étaient soulignés de crayon bleu et d'un léger fard irisé, ses joues pâles rehaussées d'un peu de rose, ses lèvres brillantes et rouges. Des boucles parfaites tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle se trouvait sublime.  
Manifestement satisfait de son travail, Ayrton l'escorta jusqu'au bout d'un long couloir, où attendait une cinquantaine de jeunes filles. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement, une par une, toutes pressées. Certaines avaient revêtu un survêtement banal, d'autres avaient fait l'effort de mettre des vêtements plus esthétiques. Certaines avaient même opté pour une jolie robe, voire, pour une d'entre elles, une minijupe affriolante doublée de cuissardes. Charlotte la trouva ridicule, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle rentrait dans la norme avec sa blouse et son pantalon - seule sa veste d'Université d'Etat détonnait dans la foule. Aucune autre fille ne portait cet uniforme, probablement parce que peu avaient dix-huit ans et encore moins étudiaient dans les écoles supérieures les plus sélectives du pays.

Elle jeta un regard vers Ayrton, qui se roulait une cigarette, appuyé contre le mur à côté d'elle.

-J'ai bien fait de m'habiller comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.  
-Premièrement, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas changer, alors ça ne sert à rien de te ronger les sangs maintenant, lui conseilla Ayrton sans lever les yeux. Et puis c'est très bien ; un ensemble classique et sage, rien d'extravagant, pour montrer que tu es une fille tout à fait normale, et une veste d'une Université d'Etat histoire de bien rappeler que de toutes les personnes ici, c'est toi la plus intelligente.  
-C'est un peu exagéré, marmonna Charlotte.  
-Tu t'en fous, de ce qui est exagéré. Ce que tu veux, c'est que les gens se souviennent tous de toi si tu es tirée au sort.

Elle hocha la tête alors que la responsable qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée ouvrait une grande porte menant vers une immense salle de spectacle.

-Veuillez rester sur le côté gauche de la salle, mesdemoiselles. Nous commencerons par chanter l'hymne national tous ensemble pendant que le tirage au sort est effectué, puis nous appellerons la représentante de la région Rhône-Alpes.

Elles obéirent toutes docilement. En face d'elles se trouvaient les cent garçons tirés au sort, et Charlotte tenta de trouver son frère dans la foule, peine perdue. Dans les tribunes se trouvaient quelques centaines de spectateurs silencieux, qui se mirent tous ensemble à chanter avec eux. Ce devait être des représentants du gouvernement, peut-être également quelques parents habitant Lyon qui avaient pu se déplacer sans voiture.

Un présentateur vint se placer entre les deux groupes de jeunes. Charlotte était à l'étroit, suffoquant entre deux autres filles de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. L'une mesurait une tête de plus qu'elle, l'autre était en larmes.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à la première édition des Jeux de la Faim ! annonça l'homme d'une voix enjouée. Ne faisons pas durer le suspense : commençons par annoncer le nom de l'heureux jeune homme qui aura l'honneur de représenter la région rhônalpine lors de ces Jeux !

Une jeune femme siliconée lui apporta une enveloppe. C'était ridicule, tellement artificiel. Charlotte fut tiraillée par l'envie d'éclater de rire, mais parvint à s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du présentateur sur elle. Le rire nerveux se fit oublier alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe, en sortait un bout de papier, qui, peut-être, contenait le nom de Thomas...

-Saïd Amalou ! annonça le présentateur, et Charlotte ferma les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement.

La fille près d'elle semblait maintenant sur le point de perdre connaissance, et elle lui posa la main sur le bras, espérant lui redonner un peu de courage. Le garçon tiré au sort vint se placer à côté du présentateur. Il était grand, musclé, le teint hâlé et les cheveux coupés très court.

-Tu t'appelles donc Saïd ?  
-Ouais, répondit son interlocuteur, particulièrement renfrogné.  
-Quel âge as-tu, et d'où viens-tu ?  
-Seize ans. Je viens d'Echirolles.

Le présentateur n'en demanda pas plus, et la poupée blonde vint lui amener la seconde enveloppe. Le soulagement éphémère de Charlotte lorsqu'elle avait découvert que son frère était sain et sauf disparut immédiatement. C'était au tour des filles.  
Il lui sembla que le présentateur mettait un temps fou à ouvrir l'enveloppe, à lire le nom qui se trouvait dessus. C'était sûrement un nom compliqué s'il prenait le temps de le lire correctement avant de le prononcer. Son nom à elle n'avait rien de compliqué, elle ne risquait rien, pas vrai ?

-La fille qui représentera la région Rhône-Alpes lors des Jeux de la Faim se nomme Charlotte Levallois ! s'exclama le présentateur avec emphase, et Charlotte, stupéfaite, ne chercha pas à fuir ni à se cacher.

Elle avança d'un pas lourd vers l'homme qui venait d'annoncer sa mort certaine. Il ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, comme s'il avait simplement fait l'appel, comme s'il vérifiait juste qu'elle était là. Mais non - elle était morte. Il venait de la tuer.

-Bonjour ! Alors, tu es Charlotte ?  
-Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée, d'un ton rompu aux "oui, chef" de l'Université militaire.  
-Quel âge as-tu, Charlotte, et d'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il, et elle ne trouvait toujours pas Thomas dans le groupe, ils n'étaient pourtant pas beaucoup, pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ?  
-J'ai dix-huit ans et je viens d'Huez, répondit-elle machinalement en tordant le cou, peine perdue.

Saïd lui serra la main. Il semblait désespéré. Elle pouvait bien comprendre cela - elle l'était aussi.

La cérémonie était terminée, et après un nouvel hymne durant lequel ils restèrent tous deux immobiles alors que le reste des adolescents quittait la scène, ils furent emmenés en coulisses, vers une porte qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas remarquée.  
Dans la petite pièce les attendaient deux femmes et un homme. Charlotte reconnut Ayrton, et supposa que l'une des deux femmes était la préparatrice de Saïd, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière elle.

L'une des femmes prit la parole :

-Bonjour à vous deux, je suis Stéphanie Labroie, votre responsable.

Elle était bien en chair et vêtue d'un tailleur noir qui la serrait un peu trop. Des grandes lunettes à monture épaisse glissaient sur l'arête de son nez aquilin, et elle tenait sous le bras une énorme pochette emplie de divers papiers. Quant à l'autre femme, qui devait logiquement être la seconde préparatrice, elle était au contraire si maigre qu'elle en semblait presque maladive, et maquillée à outrance.

-Je vais devoir m'occuper de vous pendant la préparation des Jeux, mais contrairement à vos préparateurs, je ne m'arrêterai pas au moment où vous descendez de l'hélicoptère qui vous amène sur votre lieu de départ. Ma mission continuera tant que vous êtes en vie : je suis entre autres responsable de vous trouver des sponsors, c'est-à-dire des personnes qui souhaiteront vous envoyer des armes, de la nourriture, en bref, tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin dans l'arène. Plus généralement, je suis chargée de votre image, de votre réputation et de votre popularité. Des questions ?  
-On va revoir nos familles ? demanda Saïd, et Charlotte se concentra sur sa responsable, priant pour que la réponse soit oui, sachant que ce serait non.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, malheureusement. Sachez cependant que votre famille sera logée, nourrie et blanchie gratuitement pendant toute la durée des Jeux, même si vous venez à perdre. D'ailleurs, vos parents sont probablement en train de choisir la résidence qui les tente le plus en ce moment même.

Charlotte hocha la tête, résignée, et Saïd suivit son exemple.

-Très bien. Nous allons donc partir pour l'arène. Comptez bien cinq heures de voyage. Reposez-vous bien, et surtout, si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander.  
-Un téléphone portable ? demanda le garçon, et elle secoua la tête.  
-Ce n'est pas autorisé.  
-Un paquet de bonbons, alors, ajouta Charlotte, et cette demande fut acceptée alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un camion.

Stéphanie Labroie en ouvrit la porte, et Charlotte et Saïd entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait énormément à un salon pourvu de ceintures de sécurité, et éclairé à l'aide de petites lucarnes au plafond, qui ne leur permettraient pas de voir où ils allaient.

-Nous nous reverrons tous dans cinq heures, dit-elle. Bon voyage !

Charlotte haussa les sourcils. Derrière elle, Saïd se laissa tomber sur un canapé et alluma la télévision.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir, l'enjoignit-il. Tant qu'à crever, autant se faire un bon film avant. Fais voir les DVD qu'ils ont ?

Elle força un sourire, et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils avaient cinq heures de sursis. Ensuite, les Jeux commenceraient pour de bon.


	3. La fin d'un monde

**Note** : Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me relire. Premièrement, je n'ai pas de correcteur orthographique sur mon ordi et je ne remarque pas forcément mes fautes de frappe, mais surtout, j'aimerais pouvoir vérifier la cohérence de l'histoire et la crédibilité des personnages avant de poster des chapitres qui peuvent comporter d'énormes erreurs ou des personnages mal développés, qui ne plairont pas. J'aimerais aussi savoir s'il faut que j'ajoute des passages ou que j'en retire, si une phrase sonne mal, bref, tout ce qui est qualité de l'histoire en général et vraiment pas orthographique. N'hésitez donc pas à me relire, même si votre orthographe n'est pas extraordinaire, ce que je veux c'est quelqu'un qui sache comment améliorer une histoire, pas juste corriger les fautes ! =)  
**Disclaimer** : Je suppose qu'Antoine Gernis m'appartient, donc que je domine la France entière (dans un univers virtuel, certes, mais bon). Par contre, les Hunger Games, pas du tout. Dommage.

* * *

Charlotte descendit du camion, suivie de près par Saïd. Ils avaient discuté devant un bon film sorti une dizaine d'années auparavant et désormais presque introuvable sur les marchés officiels. En règle générale, on ne pouvait plus compter sur les points de vente agréés pour le marché de l'art et de la culture ; entre les oeuvres censurées et celles qui n'étaient simplement plus produites, tout était presque introuvable. On disait que le marché noir pouvait satisfaire tous ces besoins, mais Charlotte n'y avait jamais fait appel ; son statut d'étudiante en Université d'Etat lui interdisait toute dérive illégale, et elle n'en avait généralement pas besoin, pouvant profiter de l'immense médiathèque de son pensionnat.

Saïd, lui, n'avait probablement pas cette chance. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Ils avaient peu parlé de leur vie, se concentrant sur le film, discutant des musiques qu'ils aimaient - leurs goûts n'étaient pas très éloignés, heureusement - et de leur nourriture préférée - Charlotte savait que quand une conversation s'essoufflait, il suffisait de bifurquer sur le sujet de la nourriture pour attiser les passions, surtout depuis le début du rationnement. Tout le monde aimait manger, et même ceux qui, à une époque, se démarquaient par leur faible appétit ne pouvaient plus se nourrir à leur faim. Saïd s'était avéré un compagnon de voyage agréable, et elle espérait pouvoir continuer à bien s'entendre avec lui jusqu'à la fin des préparations. Une fois dans l'arène, bien évidemment, ce ne serait plus du tout la même histoire ; mais ils n'y étaient pas encore, et c'était la seule chose qui importait à cet instant. Pour l'instant, ils étaient libres et en vie, et il fallait en profiter parce que rien de tout cela ne durerait plus de deux semaines. Elle ne se voilait pas la face ; elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Devant les deux adolescents côte à côte s'étendait un trottoir longeant une trentaine de portails environ, chacun donnant sur une maison de plain-pied. Leur maison était dotée d'un panneau "Rhône-Alpes". Elle arborait une porte de bois épais, des murs de pierre et un petit jardin fleuri, comme toutes les autres, qui formaient un grand cercle de résidences, le tout autour d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages et de taille imposante.  
Stéphanie, Ayrton et la styliste de Saïd attendaient patiemment qu'ils aient fini d'examiner le paysage avant de passer ce portail pour entrer dans la maison. Ils restaient silencieux et immobiles, et Charlotte eut l'impression soudaine d'être debout devant trois élèves de l'Université attendant les ordres de leur supérieur. Et cette fois-ci, la supérieure, c'était elle.  
Elle avait bien le droit d'être supérieure, supposait-elle, puisqu'elle allait combattre pour sauver sa peau et qu'ils n'étaient ici que pour vérifier qu'elle mourrait jolie et appréciée de la population. Pourquoi donc ne pas profiter de cet état ?

Manifestement, Saïd avait suivi le même raisonnement qu'elle, car lorsqu'elle voulut faire un pas vers le portail et marquer la mise en mouvement générale vers la maison, il la devança d'une fraction de seconde. Charlotte lui décocha un regard faussement agacé, auquel il répondit par un sourire malicieux, alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas. Les trois adultes présents semblèrent ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Le portail ne grinça pas lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, signe que la maison avait dû être construite très récemment, peut-être même uniquement pour les Jeux. Cette impression se confirma lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée dans un hall flambant neuf. Charlotte et Saïd laissèrent leurs chaussures à l'entrée, alors que leurs préparateurs et leur reponsable suivaient à nouveau leur exemple. Charlotte avait l'impression de contrôler ce qui lui arrivait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, en synchronisation parfaite avec son partenaire, et les adultes obéissaient sagement. Elle avait l'impression de revenir dans son monde virtuel si bien réglé, l'espace d'un moment, avant de retomber dans le chaos de l'arène, de l'humanité. Des ordinateurs. Des chiffres. Des figures géométriques. Du simple, du clair, du précis. Son monde à elle. Confiante, elle poussa la porte de la première chambre.

Ce qui la frappa tout d'abord fut l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la maison de droite, une simple haie les séparant. L'endroit était lumineux et confortable, les murs tapissés d'un papier peint vert d'eau apaisant et esthétique. La décoration, quant à elle, restait spartiate : un lit double et une télévision.

Saïd prit la parole :  
-Charlotte, est-ce que ça te dérange si je prends cette chambre ? demanda-t-il poliment, et elle secoua la tête avec un sourire.

Elle-même n'aurait jamais fait son choix avant de voir les deux chambres. Saïd semblait bien plus impulsif. Si la chambre lui plaisait, il n'avait aucune raison de réfléchir. Charlotte aurait eu peur de regretter en découvrant que l'autre chambre, à l'opposé du salon, était plus jolie.

En effet, elle l'était - quoique parfaitement identique, à part les murs plus proches de la couleur du ciel que de celle d'un fleuve. Saïd prit le temps d'expliquer à Charlotte que le vert était sa couleur préférée, et qu'il détestait le bleu ; elle répondit qu'au contraire, le bleu était sa couleur favorite. Ils se répartirent donc les chambres avec bonne humeur.

Chaque chambre était dotée de deux petites portes en plus de celle attenant au hall d'entrée et de la grande baie vitrée. La première donnait sur une salle de bains spacieuse, la seconde sur un petit couloir. Un peu plus d'investigation leur permit de découvrir que chacun de ces couloirs permettait l'accès à un salon privé et à deux chambres supplémentaires, ainsi qu'au salon commun.

-À quoi servent les deux chambres en plus ? demanda Charlotte, curieuse.  
-Une des deux est pour nous, expliqua la préparatrice de Saïd qui prenait pour la première fois la parole. La seconde, je ne sais pas. On ne nous a rien dit dessus.  
-Et vous, madame ? demanda Saïd à sa responsable. Vous dormez où ?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir avec vous. Vous avez peut-être remarqué l'immeuble au centre du lotissement ; à chaque étage, il y a neuf petites chambres pour nous. Vingt-sept chambres au total, autant que de régions, et nous pouvons travailler ensemble à vos alliances entre responsables plutôt que d'être enfermés ici, expliqua Stéphanie.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête. Leurs préparateurs restèrent silencieux, apparemment au courant de ce détail.

La porte d'entrée sonna.  
Ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant de réagir et d'ouvrir. Sur le porche se tenaient deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années, le crâne rasé et une veste militaire sur les épaules malgré le temps clément.

-Bonjour. Je suis Joachim Renard, commença le premier en faisant un pas à l'intérieur de la maison.  
-Et je m'appelle Etienne Rondeau, continua le second en le suivant.

Ayrton s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, l'air confus.

-Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Saïd, et tous les occupants de la maison hochèrent la tête pour exprimer leur assentiment avec la question, y compris Stéphanie qui semblait pourtant au courant de tout jusque-là.  
-Nous sommes vos stratèges. On ne vous a pas parlé de nous ? demanda celui qui s'était présenté le second.  
-Non. Vous êtes là pour quoi ?  
-Eh bien, en gros, pour vous préparer. Enfin, surtout pour mettre en place une stratégie digne de ce nom. Vous avez cinq jours avant le début des Jeux, en tout, en comptant l'évaluation, la parade, les interviews, et tout ce qui va avec. C'est court, et notre boulot, c'est de vous aider à survivre une fois dans l'arène.  
-Comment, exactement ? demanda Charlotte, curieuse.  
-Eh bien, nous avons été mis au courant du déroulement des Jeux et de beaucoup de spécificités de l'arène, expliqua Joachim Renard, et Charlotte haussa un sourcil - une aptitude rare dont elle était très fière - en l'entendant prononcer ce mot. Elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à dire "spécificités" sans bafouiller. Nous pouvons donc vous apprendre des techniques de survie et de combat, quoique ce n'est pas le plus important...  
-Comment ça, pas le plus important ? interrompit Ayrton d'un air outré.  
-Non, pas le plus important. De dix heures à dix-sept heures, vous serez à l'entraînement et aux ateliers de survie. Le reste du temps, vous serez dans cette maison, avec Etienne et moi-même. Nous pourrons revoir ce que vous avez appris pendant la journée, si vous voulez. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, parce que ce n'est pas notre mission. Notre but, c'est la stratégie.  
-Dites-nous comment les Jeux vont se passer, demanda Charlotte, mais les deux hommes secouèrent la tête.  
-Pas encore. Les derniers représentants régionaux arriveront ce soir. En attendant, nous allons discuter de vos points forts et points faibles, mais il est hors de question de nous occuper de vous ensemble. Dans l'arène, vous serez adversaires. Nous sommes deux et vous êtes deux - à chacun son stratège. Est-ce que vous voulez choisir ?  
-Je n'ai pas de préférence, dit Saïd. Prends celui que tu veux, Charlotte.

Elle hésita un moment. Le premier était plus grand, plus sec, un peu plus âgé aussi. Il se tenait droit. Joachim Renard, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. L'autre, Etienne Rondeau, était une véritable armoire à glace. Elle se tourna vers l'aîné.

-Vous, dit-elle simplement.  
-Parfait. On m'a dit que j'avais une chambre à côté de la tienne ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.  
-Effectivement. On a un salon privé, aussi.  
-Parfait. Etienne, rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure pour les tirages au sort ?  
-C'est parfait pour moi.

Alors qu'ils partaient en direction du salon privé des appartements de Charlotte, escortés par Ayrton, elle entendit derrière elle Etienne Rondeau demander à Saïd s'il pouvait prendre un instant pour boire un verre d'eau, alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait derrière Stéphanie.

-Parfait. Je suppose que vous êtes le préparateur de Charlotte ? demanda le stratège en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils, rapidement imité par la jeune femme et Ayrton.  
-Effectivement. Je suppose que j'ai le droit d'être ici ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre que s'il n'avait pas ce droit, il le prendrait de toute façon.  
-Tout à fait. Vous faites partie de l'équipe au même titre que moi, répondit l'homme, et l'étonnement se peignit sur le visage du préparateur, rapidement remplacé par un sourire.  
-Alors, c'est parfait. Commençons ; je ne veux pas faire perdre de temps à Charlotte.  
-Très bien. Alors, Charlotte. Première chose, il paraît que tu es dans l'Université d'Etat d'informatique.  
-Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle.  
-Ouhlà, pas de monsieur avec moi, corrigea immédiatement le stratège. Je suis juste Joachim pour toi.  
-D'accord.  
-Alors. Tu viens d'une Université d'Etat et c'est un très bon point pour toi, d'un côté, parce que les membres du gouvernement savent qu'ils ont ton allégeance, et que tu travailles pour eux. Ils vont être poussés à te sponsoriser. En plus, tu as un entraînement militaire. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de t'apprendre les rudiments du combat, je suppose ?  
-Non. On a des entraînements de tir, et des cours de lutte. Je fais partie du club sport, aussi, et j'ai eu un peu d'entraînement à la boxe. Ca pourra m'être utile, je crois, mentionna Charlotte, et Joachim hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.  
-Très bien. N'hésite pas à rester beaucoup sur ces stands, surtout quand il y a d'autres représentants qui te regardent. Il faut leur faire peur.  
-Ca ne va pas faire de moi la première cible à abattre ?  
-Si, pour certains. Mais ça peut aussi t'assurer d'excellents alliés et des personnes qui auront peur de toi et tenteront de t'éviter autant que possible.  
-D'accord.  
-Bien. On va regarder les vingt-sept tirages au sort, maintenant.  
-Quoi, les nôtres aussi ? demanda Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils, incertaine d'être capable de supporter cela.  
-Non, pas les vôtres, c'est juste une perte de temps. Je veux que tu prennes des notes devant la vidéo, d'accord ? Je veux que pour toi, chaque adversaire ait un prénom, un âge, et des premières impressions. Note si tu penses qu'untel est puissant, si tu remarques qu'une autre a pleuré, s'il y en a qui n'ont que douze ans, si quelqu'un a l'air sympathique et que tu aimerais être son allié. Je prendrai des notes aussi, et on en discutera après la vidéo.  
-C'est noté, répondit Charlotte avec un hochement de tête.

Ayrton, à côté d'elle, avait écouté intensément chaque parole échangée, sans prononcer une parole. Ils se levèrent tous les trois pour se diriger vers le salon commun. Saïd, sa préparatrice et Etienne les attendaient, les deux hommes munis d'un calepin et d'un stylo.

-Prêts ? demanda Etienne.  
-Prêts, répondirent Charlotte, Saïd et Joachim. Il alluma la télévision et les tirages au sort commencèrent.


	4. Let the party begin

**Remerciements** : À tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette histoire, et à ceux qui ont proposé de me relire.  
**Note** : Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me relire ! Je vous tiens au courant, mais si tout va bien, ce chapitre sera le dernier non corrigé =D  
**Disclaimer** : Quatre mots sur un piano, ce qu'elle a laissé, quatre c'est autant de trop, je sais compter... _Les Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_. Ah bah non en fait, ça fait 7.

* * *

-Pour l'Alsace, je n'ai pas trouvé qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de spécial à dire, commença Charlotte. Le garçon n'a franchement pas l'air sympathique, et la fille est relativement insignifiante.  
-Rien à ajouter. Aquitaine ?  
-Là, pour le coup, le garçon était vraiment flippant, frissonna Charlotte, et Joachim et Ayrton hochèrent la tête. On aurait dit qu'il était enchanté d'aller aux Jeux. Mais d'un autre côté, quand la fille a été appelée, même s'il a hésité, il a fini par la consoler. Ca l'a rendu un peu plus humain.  
-Exactement. Attention à lui. Je pense qu'il pourra être très dangereux, et que le fait qu'il se soit occupé de sa camarade le rend sympathique aux sponsors en plus de cela.  
-D'accord. Pour l'Auvergne, la fille était bien costaude, le garçon, rien de spécial. Pour la Bourgogne, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt, ils ne tiendront pas deux jours. En Bretagne par contre, la fille était assez impressionnante.  
-Très juste. Pour les trois régions suivantes, elles n'ont aucun intérêt. Dommage, j'aurais attendu un peu plus de puissance du côté du garçon corse, mais il a fondu en larmes. Il n'est plus du tout crédible.  
-La fille de Guadelope était vraiment terrifiante, intervint Ayrton, et Charlotte hocha la tête, se souvenant du tirage au sort qu'elle avait vu dans la voiture.  
-À Mayotte, ils ont l'air vraiment dangereux aussi, tous les deux, et pareil pour les deux de Picardie.  
-En région PACA, ils avaient l'air très intéressants, par contre. J'aimerais bien les voir à l'entraînement avant de me faire une idée sur eux, remarqua Joachim, mais je n'en aurai pas l'occasion. Charlotte, il faudra que tu gardes un oeil sur eux.  
-Surtout le garçon, répondit-elle. Il me semble qu'il y a du tir, au pentathlon, et s'il est champion d'Europe, il ne doit pas être mauvais avec une arme à feu.

Joachim hocha la tête à nouveau.

-Parfait. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. On en reparlera plus en détail demain, après l'entraînement. Pour l'instant, on va manger, et tu iras te coucher tout de suite après pour être en forme demain matin.

Charlotte fit une grimace. Elle détestait se coucher tôt, quitte à rester léthargique tout la journée suivante. Mais maintenant, sa vie en dépendait, et elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Pour le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment central, celui où logeaient les responsables. Au premier étage se trouvait un réfectoire qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Charlotte la cantine de l'Université. Une dizaine de jeunes s'y trouvaient déjà, silencieux, se tenant par paires et très éloignés, et quatre autres arrivèrent juste après Saïd et elle. Les adultes les abandonnèrent pour se diriger vers leurs tables réservées, de l'autre côté de la salle.  
Saïd se dirigea tout naturellement vers un garçon de son âge, et une fille asiatique aux cheveux striés de blond, qui permit à Charlotte de les identifier comme les deux représentants de la région Poitou-Charentes. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressants. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient les deux Alsaciens, le garçon ignorant superbement la fille qui tentait de discuter avec lui. Personne d'intéressant n'était encore arrivé ; elle s'assit seule à une table, espérant que quelqu'un la rejoindrait.

La séparation de Saïd et Charlotte fut remarquée de tous, et les représentants osèrent suivre leur exemple et se mélanger à d'autres groupes. Saïd semblait discuter avec les représentants avec lesquels il s'était installé, riant occasionnellement, souriant presque toujours. Soit il les appréciait vraiment, et elle n'avait plus qu'à regretter de ne pas les avoir rejoints, soit il faisait vraiment bien la comédie. Elle n'était sûre de rien, décidant d'être sceptique sur tout jusqu'à la fin de ces Jeux. Le temps de la confiance était révolu.

-Salut, prononça une voix grave, agréable, la tirant de ses pensées.  
-Salut, répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

Le représentant PACA se tenait devant elle, plateau dans les mains. Il s'était servi presque uniquement en pâtes, alors que son assiette à elle contenait un peu de tous les plats. Elle se souvenait de lui ; yeux bleus, épaules larges, un mètre quatre-vingt de champion d'Europe de pentathlon.

-Je peux m'asseoir là ? demanda-t-il poliment, et elle hocha la tête. Tu t'appelles comment, déjà ? continua-t-il en s'installant en face d'elle.  
-Charlotte. Et toi ?  
-Jonathan. Je viens de la région PACA.  
-Oui, ça je sais, répondit-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de représentants de dix-huit ans, j'ai retenu à peu près toutes les régions. J'ai juste un problème avec les prénoms, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.  
-Oui, moi aussi. Tu es en Université d'Etat, toi, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui. Et toi, tu fais du pentathlon.  
-Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il faisait partie de ces privilégiés de la nature capables de hausser un seul sourcil ! Charlotte décida donc immédiatement qu'elle l'appréciait, et qu'elle ne voulait pas en faire un ennemi. Elle se dit cependant qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre un peu avant de vérifier s'il savait remuer les oreilles, et donc, s'il méritait son respect le plus total.

-Un peu, répondit-elle en souriant. Je voulais en faire quand j'étais petite, mais mes parents ne voulaient pas que je fasse d'équitation. Je sais qu'il y a aussi de la natation et de la course à pied, et aussi du tir, mais je ne sais plus avec quelle arme.  
-Un pistolet. Et le dernier sport, c'est l'escrime.  
-Donc tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu et d'une arme blanche, fit remarquer la jeune femme. J'espère que je ne te croiserai pas pendant les Jeux.  
-Ce commentaire de la part d'une militaire, c'est assez ironique. Tu dois bien savoir te servir d'une arme à feu aussi, non ? Et de plusieurs d'entre elles, d'ailleurs.  
-C'est vrai, admit Charlotte en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne suis pas militaire de haut niveau, moi. Ca ne fait que six mois que je suis dans l'Université d'Etat et que je suis cet entraînement. Et puis bon, le sport et le tir, c'est trois heures par jour. Le reste du temps, je suis assise devant un ordinateur. Ca compense pas mal.  
-Je te propose un petit concours pour l'entraînement de demain, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. On s'affronte sur tous les ateliers qu'ils nous donnent, une seule fois. Et on voit lequel de nous deux est le meilleur.

Charlotte prit le temps de réfléchir à la suggestion. Bien sûr, il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, et il la battrait aisément sur la plupart des ateliers sportifs. Mais il devait bien y avoir quelques endroits qui privilégiaient l'intelligence, et bon sang, c'était un athlète et elle une informaticienne. Elle devait bien le battre au moins sur ce point. Et puis, le fait de rester avec lui en permanence l'aiderait peut-être à mieux cerner ses faiblesses. Il la connaîtrait tout aussi bien, certes, mais c'était peut-être le prix à payer pour savoir comment l'éviter exactement. Joachim approuverait sûrement ce choix.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-elle enfin en avalant une cuiller de son yaourt.  
-Parfait !

Il sourit, et entama sa propre mousse au chocolat. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, en uniforme militaire, comme tous les adultes qu'ils avaient rencontré depuis leur arrivée au centre de préparation, vint les aborder.

-Bonsoir. Voulez-vous un café ?  
-Non merci, répondirent-ils en même temps, et elle cocha deux cases sur la feuille qu'elle portait avec elle.  
-C'est noté. Voici votre emploi du temps de demain, ajouta-t-elle en leur distribuant à chacun un planning imprimé.

Charlotte le parcourut rapidement alors qu'elle rejoignait la tablée suivante. Réveil à huit heures. De huit heures à neuf heures, temps libre, puis une heure de bilan psychologique. À dix heures, elle commencerait l'entraînement avec "Test de niveau" jusqu'à midi, puis reprise de la même activité à quatorze heures, jusqu'à seize heures. À seize heures, elle devait prendre une voiture pour un centre esthétique où son préparateur serait depuis le matin, préparant l'activité de vingt heures à minuit : "Prime de Présentation". Charlotte releva la tête. Jonathan lisait encore son planning, les sourcils froncés. Elle tordit le cou pour voir sa feuille ; il avait exactement la même feuille qu'elle.

-C'est quoi, prime de présentation ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
-On est dans une émission de télé-réalité. Je suppose qu'on va se faire interviewer rapidement, pour que les spectateurs voient à quoi on ressemble et qui on est. En tout cas, on a quatre heures de préparation esthétique avant ça, donc je suppose qu'on a tout intérêt à être très beaux.  
-Notre première occasion de rencontrer des sponsors, alors, nota le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Parfait. Eh bien, je crois que je vais te laisser, maintenant. On se voit demain pour le test de niveau, je suppose ?  
-À demain, répondit Charlotte. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi.

Il prit son plateau et quitta la table, et Charlotte suivit son exemple alors que le réfectoire se vidait peu à peu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Charlotte s'installa avec Saïd. Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur moins d'une heure après son réveil, et préférait ne pas sociabiliser tout de suite. Saïd avait exprimé son accord avec sa proposition, apparemment aussi peu motivé qu'elle pour adresser la parole à des inconnus avant dix heures du matin, et le réfectoire était silencieux, les cinquante-quatre adolescents mangeant sans discuter entre eux.

À neuf heures, elle se trouva dans un petit cabinet où l'attendait un psychologue, qui lui fit remplir des questionnaires divers pendant trois quarts d'heure, et termina en lui demandant de présenter ses objectifs pour les Jeux. Lorsqu'elle répondit "Survivre", il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et la laissa partir. Il était dix heures, et elle se changea rapidement dans sa maison, enfilant des vêtements de sport et des baskets pour repartir au pas de course vers le bâtiment central.  
Le gymnase était immense, et Charlotte prit un moment pour l'observer, avant de rejoindre le cercle de représentants qui s'était formé autour de deux hommes en uniforme.

-Il manque encore cinq représentants, tant pis pour eux, annonça le premier des deux hommes. Il est dix heures et nous commençons. Il y a plusieurs domaines d'entraînement, ici : le combat au corps-à-corps, le combat avec armes blanches, le combat avec armes à feu et le combat avec des objets divers sont les quatre premiers. Ensuite, vous pourrez apprendre la survie en milieu hostile avec la reconnaissance des plantes et la chasse, les premiers secours et soins divers et l'organisation quotidienne, qui comprend l'installation de tentes, la fabrication de noeuds, et autres choses du genre. Voilà les trois domaines suivants. Enfin, vous aurez du sport : course et autres disciplines, soit deux différents domaines. En tout, ça en fait neuf. À chaque atelier, nous attendons donc trois régions aujourd'hui. À partir de demain, vous pourrez choisir vos ateliers et faire ce que vous voulez, mais aujourd'hui, il faut que vous passiez partout.

Saïd et Charlotte se dirigèrent rapidement vers la zone de combat au corps-à-corps, talonnés par la région Provence-Alpes-Côte-d'Azur et l'Aquitaine. Jonathan salua Charlotte joyeusement, et elle lui rendit son salut avant de s'installer sur le premier tatami. L'instructeur les accueillit, et commença son discours.

-Chacun d'entre vous va faire deux combats avec des instructeurs. Vous avez l'interdiction de vous battre entre vous aujourd'hui, mais vous en aurez le droit, en restant surveillés, à partir de demain. À la fin des deux combats, je ferai un bilan de vos points forts et points à travailler et vous attribuerai une note sur dix. Ces notes sont communiquées aux spectateurs de l'émission, alors faites de votre mieux pour attirer des sponsors.

Le garçon d'Aquitaine hocha la tête. Il avait semblé franchement déçu de ne pas pouvoir se battre contre les autres, et Charlotte se souvint avec un frisson que c'était cette montagne de muscles qui avait semblé particulièrement heureux d'être tiré au sort. Il frôlait les deux mètres de hauteur, et Charlotte se sentit incroyablement petite à côté de lui.  
La fille de sa région fut la première appelée. Mise à terre en un coup, elle abandonna immédiatement, tandis que l'instructeur prenait des notes sur son calepin. Le garçon, qui s'avéra répondre au nom de Romain Steaud, prit place sur le tatami. En dix secondes, il mit le premier instructeur à terre. Le second parvint à le terrasser, mais il refusa d'abandonner, et une fois le combat terminé, lui asséna un coup qui le projeta sur le sol à son tour. La fille d'Aquitaine, Amélie, poussa un cri horrifié.  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de la représentante de la région de Jonathan. Elle était hargneuse, et résista presque une minute entière avant d'abandonner son premier combat, laissant une trace de griffure écarlate sur la peau du second instructeur. Jonathan, quant à lui, parvint à battre un des deux instructeurs, mais subit une défaite lors de son second combat. Il abandonna sans faire de vagues.  
C'était au tour de Charlotte. Elle regarda le panneau d'affichage accroché au mur du gymnase. Les scores y étaient affichés au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des ateliers. Actuellement, quelques noms restaient non attribués, mais les premières notes s'affichaient progressivement, mettant à jour la moyenne de chacun. Romain et Jonathan avaient obtenu un neuf au combat, Amélie un seul point et la camarade de Jonathan, dont elle avait à nouveau oublié le nom, six. Elle monta sur le tatami, ôtant ses chaussures, et se mit en garde pour son premier combat.  
Le premier instructeur tenta de lui asséner plusieurs coups, qu'elle para non sans mal. Elle en encaissa un dans l'estomac, mais l'avait vu arriver et avait eu le temps de contracter assez les abdominaux pour ne pas se plier en deux après l'impact. Elle en profita pour asséner deux coups de poing à l'instructeur, et enchaîner avec un coup de genou bien placé. Malheureusement, il attrapa sa jambe et la fit chuter lourdement sur le tapis. Allongée à terre, elle frappa deux fois le tapis, marquant ainsi son abandon.  
Le second instructeur était beaucoup plus offensif, et elle resta sur la défensive pendant tout le combat, n'ayant jamais le temps de répliquer à une attaque. Enfin, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et se jeta sur lui, toutes dents dehors, pour le mordre. Il lui asséna au dernier instant un lourd coup sur la tête, qui la fit tomber à terre. Cette fois, elle ne frappa pas le tapis - elle était bien trop sonnée pour réagir. L'instructeur la porta jusqu'au banc, et la fit s'asseoir. Elle avait la tête qui tournait.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il, et elle voulut hocher la tête, mais le mouvement lui donna la nausée et elle retint de justesse un haut-le-coeur.

Il disparut, probablement pour combattre Saïd, alors qu'un des nombreux secouristes présents s'occupait d'elle. Romain et Jonathan l'observaient tous deux, sourcils froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente enfin assez bien pour relever la tête vers le tableau de scores. Elle avait obtenu huit sur dix, et Saïd, qui venait de terminer ses deux combats, six.

-Je suis désolé pour le coup, s'excusa par la suite l'instructeur. Tu m'aurais vraiment blessé et j'ai encore beaucoup de combats à aligner aujourd'hui, j'ai réagi comme j'ai pu. Dans l'arène, une attitude comme celle-ci te garantit probablement la victoire, félicitations.

Charlotte le remercia d'une voix encore faible, et se leva, prenant le temps de rétablir son équilibre une fois debout avant de commencer à marcher. Saïd se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stand des armes à feu.

Le temps qu'Amélie et Romain passent, obtenant tous deux un quatre, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la fille suivante - Alicia, Charlotte s'en souvenait enfin - et de Jonathan, qui eurent respectivement trois et dix. Pas de surprise du côté de Jonathan. Elle enchaîna avec un sans-faute au fusil et à la carabine, mais deux erreurs au pistolet qui lui valurent un neuf. Sa moyenne s'actualisa : 8.5/10, ce qui la plaçait en sixième position des cinquante-deux représentants présents. Deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas venus, obtenant donc un zéro pointé. Saïd se plaçait trentième avec une moyenne de cinq sur dix. Quant à Jonathan, avec 9.5, il dominait le classement, bien loin devant le 7.5 de Romain.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le stand de nourriture en milieu hostile. On leur parla là de plantes et de chasse. Charlotte se demanda comment il était possible de les noter sur ce genre de connaissances.

-Passons maintenant à l'évaluation, dit l'instructeur, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous allons vous montrer plusieurs plantes et vous nous direz si vous les mangeriez ou non. Ensuite, vous allez nous dire comment vous chasseriez un animal - mais cette fois, nous vous faisons confiance pour y arriver. La technique sera évaluée dans d'autres ateliers, ici, nous ne parlons que de théorie.

Charlotte n'ayant pas le droit d'assister à l'évaluation des autres, elle se contenta d'observer le tableau. Amélie obtint un six, Romain un sept - score étonnant et inquiétant pour quelqu'un qu'elle avait jusque-là considéré comme une brute sans cervelle - tout comme Jonathan et Alicia. Ce fut ensuite à elle de passer, et elle découvrit plusieurs photos. Charlotte décida de ne pas prendre de risques, répondant qu'elle ne mangerait aucune plante, sauf celles qu'elle reconnaissait bien, comme la menthe ou les framboises. Pour la chasse, elle proposa de creuser un trou, de se munir d'un filet pour piéger un animal et d'utiliser une arme blanche qu'elle aurait à disposition. Lorsqu'elle retourna sur le banc, attendant son partenaire, elle constata qu'elle avait obtenu six. Elle se serait attendue à un score plus bas, et ne se plaignit pas de voir son classement descendre de quelques places.

La dernière épreuve de la matinée était celle de sport, hors course à pied. Ils les notèrent sur un parcours technique de VTT, de l'escalade et du saut de haies. Charlotte obtint un six tout à fait honorable, mais loin derrière le dix parfait de Jonathan et Romain.

Enfin, ils purent se reposer et se diriger vers le réfectoire. Jonathan et Alicia vinrent manger avec Charlotte, à qui les secouristes donnèrent une dose de paracétamol suffisante pour la faire somnoler tout l'après-midi. Mais la douleur s'était déjà bien calmée, et elle n'en accepta que la moitié ; elle préférait avoir mal et garder sa lucidité pour obtenir des bonnes notes.

Bien lui en prit, car à quatorze heures, elle dut enchaîner sur le combat aux armes blanches. Elle se révéla plutôt douée pour le tir à l'arc et le combat à la lance, mais rien de brillant ; elle sortit du stand déçue, ayant obtenu seulement quatre. Les notes étaient cependant très basses en général pour ce stand, Romain et Jonathan ayant obtenu la meilleure note de toutes avec un malheureux sept sur dix. Le combat avec divers objets était particulièrement intéressant, et elle fit un noeud coulant respectable et parvint à parer des coups de barreau de chaise à l'aide d'un dictionnaire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela lui servirait dans l'arène - quand récupérerait-elle un dictionnaire là-bas ? - mais s'amusa bien, et obtint un sept, note à nouveau très élevée par rapport à la moyenne des représentants, et avec deux points d'avance sur Jonathan, qu'elle parvenait à vaincre pour la première fois. Il la félicita en riant de ce résultat.

Pour les premiers soins, l'entraînement militaire paya et elle obtint son premier dix de la journée, loin devant ses concurrents ; dans son groupe, personne n'avait réussi à dépasser cinq, note obtenue par Amélie. La course ne comporta aucune surprise ; Charlotte dépassa les deux autres filles, mais fut écrasée par les trois garçons. Jonathan et Romain eurent la note maximale et elle-même fut surprise d'avoir réussi à obtenir un six. Enfin, pour l'organisation quotidienne, Jonathan eut un neuf, à la surprise générale. Elle-même obtint un trois qui la fit dégringoler dans les classements, entre autres parce qu'elle ne savait pas allumer un feu, même avec une boîte d'allumettes.

À seize heures, le panneau d'affichage lui accordait 6.5 de moyenne sur tous les ateliers, soit la douzième place à égalité avec Romain, loin devant le malheureux 4.5 de son partenaire de région. Quant à Jonathan, il trônait sur le classement avec 7.9 de moyenne générale, presque un point devant le deuxième.

Ils embarquèrent tous dans un grand bus en direction du centre de préparation esthétique. L'ambiance n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse, et Charlotte était occupée à compléter les notes prises lors du visionnage des tirages au sort, la veille, avec la moyenne de chaque représentant. Elle souligna d'un trait rouge les onze représentants qui avaient obtenu une meilleure moyenne qu'elle : Jonathan, bien sûr, mais également le garçon de Mayotte, la fille du Nord-Pas-de-Calais, la fille Corse, celle de Guadeloupe et celle de la Réunion, les deux représentants de Midi-Pyrénées et les deux également pour la Basse-Normandie et enfin, la fille du Limousin. Ceux-là devraient être surveillés en priorité. Elle entoura également le nom de Romain Steaud, représentant d'Aquitaine. Elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre, et sauf à l'épreuve des armes à feu, il l'avait battue pour toutes les épreuves de combat, perdant ses points sur les ateliers de survie.

À l'arrivée, elle retrouva Ayrton et Joachim. À peine fut-elle installée dans le fauteuil qu'Ayrton l'enduisait déjà de fond de teint alors que Joachim la bombardait de questions. Elle s'appliqua à lui répondre en détail, demandant juste à boire de temps en temps. Enfin, Ayrton lui fit enfiler une robe magnifique. Elle aurait voulu demander où il l'avait trouvée, mais n'en eut pas le loisir, Joachim ne cessant pas de la presser pour plus de détails. À dix-neuf heures trente, il dut enfin cesser et lui donner quelques conseils pour son prime.

-Tu vas commencer par passer le défilé. Ils vont juste vous filmer et il ne faut rien dire. Essaie de sourire, de te rendre sympathique. Ensuite, il y aura une courte interview. Ne t'éparpille pas et dis la vérité. Encore une fois, ces gens vont te donner de l'argent et des cadeaux si tu leur plais. Alors débrouille-toi pour leur plaire, et ne te les mets pas à dos.  
-D'accord, répondit simplement Charlotte avant d'être envoyée sur la scène.

Elle serait l'avant-dernière à passer, Saïd clôturant le défilé. Enfin, Charlotte eut le temps de souffler et de regarder vraiment sa robe. Elle était bleue, comme sa chambre, faisant ressortir ses yeux. La jeune femme regretta de ne pas avoir de miroir à disposition pour voir son maquillage, mais l'inspection de son vêtement lui fit oublier ce désagrément. Le tissu léger enveloppait son corps jusqu'aux genoux, sans lui tenir chaud ; ses épaules, laissées à l'air, se mirent à trembler alors que la file avançait et que son tour se rapprochait. Elle se souvenait des instructions. Elle devait faire le tour de la scène, sans tomber de ses chaussures à talons ridiculement hauts, et en saluant joyeusement le public, et s'asseoir sur son canapé pour conduire l'interview. Ensuite, elle pourrait retourner en coulisses, se changer, ôter les instruments de torture qu'elle portait aux pieds et retourner à la résidence.

La scène était beaucoup trop grande. Charlotte mit plus de deux minutes à en faire le tour, sentant les chaussures lui cisailler les pieds à chaque pas, se forçant à sourire et à saluer le public surexcité qui lui faisait face. Surtout, se faire apprécier à tout prix. Elle s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir noir, se demandant si elle serait capable de faire preuve de la volonté nécessaire pour se relever ensuite et subir encore quelques pas de douleur avant d'être enfin libre.  
Si on pouvait appeler cela être libre.

-Bonjour, Charlotte ! l'accueillit un célèbre présentateur de télévision, Jean Castollet, qui animait presque toutes les émissions de divertissement depuis la prise de pouvoir de Gernis. Tu es la représentante de la région Rhône-Alpes, et je vois que tu as obtenu une moyenne de six et demi sur dix, ce qui te place en douzième position du classement des représentants à la fin de cette première journée. Des impressions ?  
-Eh bien, clairement, il y a des domaines dans lesquels il faut que je m'améliore, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite, globalement, commença Charlotte avec un sourire. Je ne pensais pas avoir d'aussi bons résultats. Apparemment, l'entraînement reçu à l'Université d'Etat a payé, et c'est une très bonne chose !  
-Sur quoi t'es-tu sentie la plus à l'aise, Charlotte ?  
-Eh bien, vous l'avez vu, tout d'abord sur les soins. Je suis aussi très à l'aise pour l'utilisation des armes à feu, même si j'aimerais m'améliorer un peu avec un pistolet, et pour le combat au corps-à-corps. D'ailleurs, l'instructeur m'a félicitée à la fin de mon évaluation, fit-elle remarquer, s'attirant une mine admirative de la part de Castollet.  
-Félicitations ! Maintenant, parlons de deux de tes principaux adversaires. Jonathan Laurent a dominé les classements aujourd'hui, qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Il est très doué, admit Charlotte, et j'ai été évaluée avec lui aujourd'hui. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en le regardant et je suis certaine de pouvoir encore m'améliorer et qui sait, peut-être même le dépasser dans certains domaines.  
-Bel esprit ! Quant à celui qui a atteint exactement le même classement que toi, Romain Steaud, qui représente l'Aquitaine, qu'as-tu à dire sur lui ?  
-Il me fait très peur, avoua Charlotte sans ciller. Il est très fort, et il a fini mieux classé que moi pour tout ce qui était combat et force physique. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est meilleur que moi, et je suis certaine qu'avec une bonne stratégie, je viendrai à bout de lui.

Cela fut accompagné d'applaudissements et de huées dans le public. Charlotte réalisa que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà pris parti entre les deux seuls ex-aequo du classement. Certains avaient sûrement parié sur l'identité du premier des deux qui mourrait. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement à cette pensée, et se força à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle les voie comme des êtres rationnels, malgré leurs actions. Ils devaient être des programmes pour elle, sinon, sa panique serait visible et lui ferait perdre. Elle se concentra sur les programmes. Des lignes de code. De l'ADN. Tout était rationnel. Sa respiration se calma. Elle reporta son attention sur le présentateur.

-As-tu de la famille qui te regarde ?  
-Oui, mes parents, à qui je voudrais passer le bonjour, d'ailleurs, mon petit frère Thomas, et ma soeur, Laure, qui vient d'avoir treize ans.  
-Oh, une belle famille aimante, fit remarquer Castollet, et elle hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé. Très bien ! As-tu un dernier message à nous faire passer ?  
-Simplement que vous feriez mieux de tous parier sur moi, parce que c'est moi qui sortirai de cette arène ! répliqua Charlotte, l'air bien plus assuré qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

Elle se leva et sortit de scène. Une chaise l'attendait dans les coulisses et elle se laissa lourdement tomber dessus.

-Bravo, Charlotte ! intervint Joachim en arrivant.  
-Tu étais sublime, et assez terrifiante à la fin ! renchérit Ayrton, qui lui tendit une bouteille d'eau dont elle s'empara, reconnaissante.  
-Merci, murmura-t-elle entre deux gorgées.  
-Jolie comme tu es, et avec cette attitude, tu peux être certaine d'avoir des sponsors de taille, l'assura Joachim, et elle sourit à nouveau. Et maintenant, ôte ces chaussures - on n'a pas idée de faire des talons aussi hauts, il ne manquerait plus que tu te tordes une cheville - et file à la voiture, un sandwich t'attend. On rentre, et tu as intérêt à te coucher dès qu'on arrive.

Charlotte hocha la tête et obéit docilement à son stratège.

* * *

_Merci à tous de lire cette fiction, vous êtes géniaux ! Les reviews me font extrêmement plaisir et je voudrais remercier tous leurs auteurs =)_


End file.
